So Very Close Yet So Very Far From Home
by SilvianaNighthorn
Summary: Hermione is thrown back in time by a wrongly preformed curse. Now she is in a young Voldemort"s time what will happen when she starts to fall for him.
1. Chapter 1

It was pandemonium all over Hogwarts. The battle was raging and the Order was drastically losing to Lord Voldemort's forces of Death Eaters and magical creatures. Hogwarts was littered with dead bodies of friends, colleagues and foes. Doblov finished off Professor Mcgonagall with a streak of green light that hit directly in the chest, she dropped to the ground, dead. NOOOOOO! screamed Hermione and with a swipe of her wand began to duel Doblov. It came so quickly that Hermione didn't realize that it had happened. The same spell that he had got her with in her fifth year. She felt a familiar sensation in her stomach the same kind that she had felt in her third year; time traveling.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up to the familiarity of the hospital wing.

"Hello dear child I am Madam Gerard."

"I am sorry but what year is it?" Hermione asked.

"My dear it is 1942." Hermione was having a full blown panic attack so she fainted. "Wake up, wake up! Who are you?" Madam Gerard asked.

"My name is Hermione Evans."

" Here take this Miss Evans." Hermione took the potion and fell into a deep sleep. She woke up to a pair of twinkling blue eyes. "Dumbledore!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't understand how I got here."

" Well it appears that you have been hit by a badly done curse and have gone back in time so Miss. Granger how is the future?We shall have to have you resorted. Now that you are well enough I shall take you up to Headmaster Dippet's office to have you sorted." Hermione and Professor Dumbledore entered the headmasters office. The sorting hat was placed on her head. "Hmmm." Was all the sorting hat said before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Belongs to J.K. Rowling not me. Sorry I forgot to add this in Chapter 1 and 2

How could that be? Me Slytherin? IMPOSIBLE! Hermione thought.

"I'll have Tom take you to your common room." Professor Dippet said.

"Tom who?"

"Tom Riddle of course!"said headmaster Dippet.

" Oh," exclaimed Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HP Belongs to J.K. Rowling

Tom knocks on the door at that precise moment. "You summoned me professor."

"Yes Riddle I did. This lovely young lady has just been sorted in Slytherin house. I was wondering if you would take her to her common room? Seeing how your a prefect."

" Of course sir, it will be my pleasure." Tom says in a professional manner. "May I enquire your name?"

" My name is Hermione Evans, and I was home schooled by my parents until a week ago when they were murdered by Grindelwald's followers."

" That's so sad, sorry for your loss." Tom says with false sadness. _Sorry for your loss, Pish you foul loathsome evil murderous little snake. _He bows and brought her hand to his lips and kisses it his sharp hazel eyes never leaving her honey ones. Hermione resists the urge to wipe her hands on her skirt and spit in his face. But he sees her discomfort. So he enquires "What's wrong?"

" Oh, nothing just that nobody has ever given me such a loving gesture."

"Oh how sad." Tom said falsely. " I will show you to your dormitory now." he said taking her tiny hand loosely in his much larger one.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HP Beleongs to J.K. Rowling

A.N. My beta is schoolisgreat so read her stories cause she is AWESOME!

They walk to the Slytherin dormitories in dead silence. 'Till they reached the common room. He turned toward her and pointing her to her dormitory. He then bent down and tenderly kissed her on the cheek, said good night and walked away. Leaving Hermione speechless. She then went upstairs, crawled into bed and fell into a restless sleep. She was too busy thinking about Tom Riddle's kisses. Wondering how he was the dark lord of her time. Then remembering that he was an incredible actor. Deciding to befriend him to change him if she could. Feeling disgusted at the thought of having to have to kiss him on the cheek later on.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K. not me

A.N. Review pls

She woke up bright and early feeling exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to collapse back on her bed and go to sleep. But she knew quite well that she had to go down to make a good first impression to everyone in the great hall, especially Tom Riddle and the teachers, so down to the great hall she went. Unsurprisingly she was the first one down, after all, it was 5:30 am. Less than 5 minutes later Tom Riddle was down in the great hall to eat. He sat down right next to her, said good morning and put some food on his plate. She hadn't been able to eat much because of not being able to eat that much while on the run with Harry and Ronald. Tom looked at her with genuine concern laced in his voice he said,

"Why aren't you eating that much".

"I was on the run and I didn't get to eat much Riddle." Hermione replied.

"Well, you are at Hogwarts now so eat as much as you can and please call me Tom." Tom said kindly wrapping an arm around her.

"The only problem is that I can't get any more food down."

" Ah well eat as much as you can so that you will be able to eat more later on."

" Thank you Tom. What time is it Tom?"

" Don't worry Hermione class is in 2 hours. In the meantime, you can spend time with me if you would like."

"Sure I would love to spend time with you." She said not showing her true feelings on that topic.

"Let's go to the library." said Tom.

" Sure I love libraries." The walk to the library was uneventful. When they reached the library Tom asked Hermione what she liked to read. "Anything and everything." was what she said in reply to his question. And so Tom Marvolo Riddle and Hermione Evans sat down beside each other and began to read. Hermione couldn't focus on her book. After all, her mind was full of thoughts about a certain pale-skinned, dark-haired wizard who was sitting next to her. _How on Earth could this kind entity be Lord Voldemort? Right actor._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K.

The first class they had that day was potions with Professor Slughorn. Hermione knew that she would have to work harder in class to beat Tom and show that she was indeed a knowledgeable student. Luckily with her record-breaking hand raising speed, she would be able to beat him. In the potions classroom, Tom lightly pulled her into a seat next to him much to all the girls in the room discontent and gave her another one of his charming smirks. Just then Slughorn walked in his belly preceding the rest of his body into the classroom. He noticed Hermione,

"And who may you be?" Slughorn questioned.

"So sorry sir, I am Hermione Evans a transfer student from France, I was on the run from Grindelwald"

" So sorry m'dear" Slughorn said. "Now please open your books to page 39 we will be creating the Polyjuice potion" Hermione smiled quietly to herself as her book was actually the Half-Blood Prince's book. So she opened up her book and began with her potion. At the end of class, her potion was perfect so far and Slughorn was endlessly praising her potion before he quietly said: "You know m'dear I have a little group of wonderful students and we have small get-togethers from time to time, would you like to join us?"

"Of course professor, I would love to join"

" Wonderful our next one is tomorrow evening." Then he turned to Tom, "Tom m'boy do have a date for tomorrow's little party?" "No sir, I don't"

" Then I'm sure that you won't mind escorting Miss. Evans now would you?"

"Not at all, sir." Tom said.

" Then I am sure you won't mind escorting Miss. Evans, m'boy now would you?" Slughorn said wiggling his eyebrows. "Not at all sir, not at all. That is of course if Miss. Evans doesn't mind." Came Tom's reply.

"Not in the slightest Tom, and please call me Hermione or 'Mione."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: HP is J.K.'s

Slughorn's parties were as usual loud and crowded with people, so it was understandable that when Hermione and Tom entered they both winced slightly at the noise. A few minutes after they entered the party Tom asked Hermione if she would like to dance. _I need to befriend him so why not?_

"Of course." Hermione said. And so they danced, Hermione noticed that he was a good dancer and that he looked a tich more handsome when he wiped the smirk off his face, not saying that he wasn't handsome with the smirk. _Wait! What am I thinking, get these thoughts out of your head Granger!_ A small smile worked its way onto Tom's slightly chapped lips as if he could see exactly what was going on in her mind, although he probably could.

"So Mione how are you enjoying the party?" asked Tom.

"It is rather interesting." replied Hermione. "So what's your blood status?" Tom asked.

"Half-blood. You?"

" Same" Tom and Hermione danced for 2 more songs, after which they were too tired to continue. Tom asked Hermione if she wanted to go back to the common room.

" Of course let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: belongs to J.K.

A.N. read schoolisgreat's stories because she is awesome

Back in the common room all of Tom's little death eaters are waiting for him. At their forefront, Abraxas Malfoy.

" And who is this Riddle?" Asked Malfoy.

" Abraxas this is Hermione Evans, a transfer student from France."

"HELLO, I am standing right here you know. I can introduce myself."

"Yes I know but it is customary for a man to introduce his lady." _His Lady. HIS LADY. _Hermione could feel all the death eaters gazes on her. When she looked up she realized that their gazes were respectful. _Wait RESPECTFUL _ the apocalypse is coming! Malfoy waited for everyone to leave until he asked

"So who's your girlfriend Riddle?"

"She isn't my girlfriend Abaraxs."

"Really. Well, you definitely like her."

"Shut up" The two of them went to bed without further argument.


	10. Chapter 10

disclaimer:belongs to J.K.

In the morning bright and early again 2:30 in the morning this time Hermione went to the library. To her surprise she saw Tom and a girl curled up in the window sill, her back to his chest. They were both reading the same book.

"Good morning Tom" she said slightly dismayed at the sight. _Wait what STOP IT Granger._

"Good morning 'Mione." He said dropping a kiss on the girl's head. She looked up and that was when Hermione realized that she had the same ebony hair, the same pale skin, the same sharp features, the only difference was that she had sharp and bright emerald green eyes. "Oh! I completely forgot, this is my twin sister Eadalyna." said Tom Wait Riddle has a twin sister ?! Oh yeah, she died because he killed her because she didn't agree with him. "Hi" said Eadalyna, Then she said to Tom "It's Eada Tom, and we should eat." And so they went.

Chapter 11

At lunch, Eada asked Hermione if she would like to be friends with her. Of course, Hermione said yes she needed a best- girlfriend in this time period of magical history, to keep her company. So the two of them walked to classes and ate together. Soon a group of Gryffindor boys noticed them hanging out. "Hey Superfreak, finally found yourself a brainiac friend just like you Riddle?" said the lead one while his friends titered behind him. "EXCUSE ME! Eada is a lovely person and if you're too thick to see that get your backsides out of here."

" Thanks 'Mione."

"Hey, Eada why did they call you superfreak?" " Come on, let's go somewhere more private."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Belongs to J.K.

A.N. Review PLEASE

At lunch, Eada asked Hermione if she would like to be friends with her. Of course, Hermione said yes she needed a best- girlfriend in this time period of magical history, to keep her company. So the two of them walked to classes and ate together. Soon a group of Gryffindor boys noticed them hanging out. "Hey Superfreak, finally found yourself a brainiac friend just like you Riddle?" said the lead one while his friends titered behind him. "EXCUSE ME! Eada is a lovely person and if you're too thick to see that get your backsides out of here."

" Thanks 'Mione."

"Hey, Eada why did they call you superfreak?" " Come on, let's go somewhere more private."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me it belongs to J.K. Rowling

A.N. R+R

In the RoR

"I am a mutant."

"A mutant as in a person whose DNA has been tweaked?"

"Yes. My DNA was played around with by my parents who were scientists that performed experiments on children."

"That's awful. Where are they?"

"Dead."

"How?"

"I killed them."

"Why?"

" Every night before bed they would snatch me and inject me with a bunch of stuff to make me able to do things."

"What kind of things?"

"Things that no human should be able to do. I am a metamorphmagus, a shapeshifter, I have inhuman strength and speed, telepathy and a bunch of other things."

" Why did they do this to you?"

"As I said before they were scientists, they said it was all in the name of science."

" That's truly horrible! Have you told anybody, other than me?"

"No, well other than Tom of course."

"Then how did those stupid Gryffindors know?"

" I don't know. They probably saw me using my powers. Or they walked in on Tom and I chatting but we didn't notice them. Probably the first one."

" Did they do this to Tom too?"

"No, they were frightened of him. They also probably thought that we are actually twins."

"You aren't?"

"Well not exactly. We took a blood oath and agreed to be as brother and sister. But we do have the same birthday."

" Same year?"

" Yes, as I said same birthday."

"Why did you take this oath?"

"I would've been scorned and feared and I didn't want that. Tom is better at the whole 'be scared of me or else thing'."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer:Hp belongs to J.K.

A.N. pls Review

That was just horrible no parents should do such a thing! The door to my dormitory can't be close enough! I have about 10 minutes left of lunch 'till I have to get back to classes. Arithmancy my favourite! _I cannot believe I just told Hermione that but then again she is my best and only friend._

TIME SKIP TO EVENING IN SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM

"Can you show me your powers?"

"Yeah I don't see why not."

In the RoR

Eada began by running and flipping around the room. Then she shifted her looks to a female version of Blaise Zabini with tan skin, black waves and cerulean blue eyes. Finally, she asked me to put up my occlumency shields and broke through them without having to work at all.

"You are from the future?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, that red-eyed, alabaster-skinned monster snake thing didn't look a bit like Grindelwald to me, so please tell me your story."

"Ok, you got me. My name isn't Hermione Evans it's Hermione Granger and I'm a mudblood and proud of it!"

" Why are you in our time period then? Also I couldn't care less about blood status."

" I don't think I can tell you that. Sorry.

"I promise I won't tell anybody, including Tom."

" Are you absolutely sure about that.

"Yes."

"Well, my 2 best friends from the future and I were in the midst of a war against Voldemort-"

"B-but that's what my brother's knights call him, Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, I know. So I was hit by Doblov and was sent back in time, and now I'm here."

" My brother is part of the war?"

" No, he's the beginning of the war. He started the whole thing.

"How? I mean he's a good person, well to me he is the best big brother a girl could ask for"

"Big brother?"

"By 7 minutes."

" Well, did you know he killed his father and his grandparents? Than later set the blame of madam Hepzibah's death on a house elf

"Who is Hepzibah?"

"Nevermind, what matters is that he kills people, but I am here with a purpose, to change him into a kinder person. Will you help me?"

"Of course, I don't want my brother to become a murdering sociopath. Even though he already kind of is."

"What is our first move?"

" Has he opened the Chamber Of Secrets yet?"

" He did that? It was opened last year. I think we should go talk to him and make it sound stalkerish."

" Yes, we should!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K.

A.n. Enjoy!

" Hey, Riddle!"

" What have I said about calling me Tom instead?"

" Sorry Tom."  
" You could call him Voldemort that would be even better." Eada said snarkily.

"How about My Lord?"

"W-what how did you know that?"

"Let's go to our special spot."

Hermione and Eada dragged Tom to their special spot, the room of requirement.

"Why did you kill people Tom, you have been so good to me. Why, why?"

" How did-d you know about t-that? What did she tell you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all"

" So you admit to opening the chamber then?"

"Yes, I do and to everything else."

" Like what?" Eada urged for him to admit to it fully.

" Killing my dad and grandparents."

"Why?" asked Hermione

"Because they didn't want me"

" That doesn't give you a reason to kill someone!"

"This reminds me of Credence Barebone

" Who?" Hermione asked.

"A boy, that was an obscurial. His mother if you could call her that, hated him and he had no love. That woman also hated witches, so he forced his powers in on himself. "

" Wow, that is harsh! "

"What about this Hepzibah?"

"Who is Hepzibah?"  
"Nevermind I don't want to spoil too much."

" Spoil too much of what 'Mione?"

" Nothing!" Both Eada and Hermione said at the same time.

" Now, that doesn't sound at all suspicious does it?"

"You'll hate me if I tell you."

"Now come on my love, you can tell me anything, how could I ever hate you?"

" Trust me, you would."

"Come on now darling."

_Curse him and his silver tongue _

" Never."

Now Tom was sitting behind her rubbing circles into her back, his nose tracing down her neck.

"For me?"

Everything came spilling out of their mouths. Just like he had planned for it to happen.

" Well, Hepzibah owns the Slytherin locket and the Hufflepuff cup."

" Hermione is a mudblood, from the future." they both said around the same time.

"You a mudblood? You're joking."

"No, I'm not."

"Well if you must know I don't actually care about blood status, I only care about intelligence which is something you both possess. So what do you say my dear, join me?" he said brushing his nose up to Hermione's ear.

_Pish, doesn't care about blood status my butt. But if it is true then I can shape him into a nicer person, in fact I will (with the help of Eada) keep him human in the future._

"I know you like me 'Mione." Tom said

Hermione took Eada's hand in hers and transmitted her earlier message. She nodded. Tom continued softly brushing his nose against Hermione's neck, cheeks and jaw causing her to shudder.

"Ok, I'm in." The girls said in unison.

"Hey, want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon together."

"I can't I am going to practice better control of my powers."

"Ok Eada. 'Mione?"

"Of course, I'll go with you."

_How did he know I like him? Why didn't he react when he heard I was from the future?_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:HP belongs to J.K.

A.N. R+R

**In Hogsmeade**

"Where do you want to go 'Mione?"

"To the Three Broomsticks, please."

_I should question him a bit_

"Ok."

" Let's go in then."

They walked over to the Three Broomsticks and opened the door to see the usual crowd there. Tom pulled Hermione over to a table and ordered 2 bottles of Butterbeer.

" Is this your favourite place 'Mione?"

" Yes." She leaned over the table and talked in a quiet voice so that only Tom would hear. " Why didn't you react that much when Eada told you I was from the future?"

"You didn't think I knew my sweet?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Well, how else would you know that I opened the chamber and killed my dad's side of my family?"

"Legilimency?"

"Yes, my sweet."

"Stop calling me that, it's weird."

" Yes, my sweetness."

" That's not any better."

" My dear?"

"I'm not your dear!"

" My cauldron cake?"

"NO! I'm not yours!"

" Yes, you are." He said calmly pulling her into his lap and suddenly they were interrupted by one of Tom's death eater friends.

" My Lord, what're you doing?"

"Out, Yaxely out."

"Yes my Lord!" he said looking frightened."

" Then shoo!"

Once Yaxly left Tom pulled Hermione even closer to him. Hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Mine, all mine." He murmured

"All yours." Hermione mumbled back unable to deny the truth any longer.

" My Angel." Then his soft, plump and slightly chapped lips connected with hers. It felt like fireworks exploding through their bodies. Once they pulled apart when air became necessary, their foreheads connected

" Fine, you can call me your angel. But then what do I get to call you?"

" Good, because I was going to call you that for a while anyway. You can call me anything but Voldemort and my Lord.

"I'm going to call you Tommy, my sneaky snake."

"Or that"

"What about Hades?"

" urg"

" I don't know, babe? Tell me what you want me to call you."

"You choose."

"How about Pumpkin?"

"NO!"

"If i'm angel can I call you dark or fallen"

"Too obvious. Just babe is fine."

"Ok babe."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:HP belongs to J.K.

A.N. Review Please

Eada also had a boyfriend called Antonio. He had the most beautiful honey coloured eyes, flawless complexion and fiery hair. However his last name wasn't Weasley, it was Black. He also was in Slytherin, but their relationship was a secret. While Hermione and Tom were in Hogsmeade the two of them were sitting in a secret room hidden behind a false wall in the astronomy tower.

"So what do you want to do Pumpkin?"

"No idea 'Tonio." she said

Antonio gently tugged her into his lap and hugged her close.

"If you want, we can just stay here and sleep and kiss."

"I'd like that."

And so that was exactly what they did. In the morning Eada woke up in Antonio's arms her head against his chest.

"Morning Babe." he said pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Morning 'Tonio. I have an appointment with Professor Dumbledore, you want to come with me "

"Yeah, why not."

**Dumbledore's Office**

"Good morning , Mr. Black."

"Good morning Professor."

"Now about your powers , do you think you have more control over them?"

"Yes sir, I think I do."

"Good that is all, thank you and have a wonderful day."

So Eada and Antonio left the office.

"Ah, young love. They'll be good for each other."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K.

A.N. R+R

The Next Morning At Breakfast

Hermione and Eada were eating breakfast together with Antonio sending Eada winks when Hermione wasn't looking causing her to blush.

"What's making you blush Eada?"

"Well if you must know it's my boyfriend Antonio."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, now are you and Tom dating yet?"

"Well we kissed and are now dating. Does Tom know that you are dating someone?"

"No he doesn't and I'm so happy for you guys."

"Hey can I meet Antonio."

"Ok I'll call him over."

So Eada walked over to Antonio and said:

"Hey Black wanna come over there"

"Why not Riddle."

So when the two of them came over Hermione thought that there couldn't have been a more different couple with Antonio's messy fiery hair and messy uniform and Eada's soft waves and perfectly pressed uniform.

"So this is Antonio, Antonio this is Hermione."

"Pleased to meet you."

Was all the two got to say to each other before they heard

"Hey super freak!"

Before the leader guy grabbed her arm and tried to yank her away.

"Can't even lift a girl up Smith?"

This caused Smith to flush a deep shade of red.

"Well let me show you how it's done."

So Antonio smoothly swept Eada off the bench and into his arms bridal style causing her to gasp slightly.

"Put me down 'Tonio."

"Aw. Got a nickname for him."

"Yes she has a nickname for me. Why do you care."

"Oooooh look Riddle's got herself a boyfriend."

"Yes actually she has been my girlfriend for two years now."

Eada has started shaking in his arms and now she lifted her arms and blasted them with ice. Her irises had turned red. They all froze in one spot not being able to move a muscle in fright, so when the cold blast went from Eada's fingers toward them they got the full icy blast that Eada had shot at them.

"Ha, that will show them not to mess with my girlfriend! Good job Eada!"

" Thanks 'Tonio but it's not something to laugh about."

" Eada you have a boyfriend? That you didn't tell me about?" Tom said with evidence of hurt laced in his words.

"Oh, Hi Tom. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid that you would not like 'Tonio."

"I never said I don't."

" Yeah, but I was scared, alright! I'm not as brave as you!" Eada said sharply

"You make me sound like a Gryffindor sis."

" You kind of are."

" How dare you call me a disgusting Gryffindor!" Tom said in feigned hurt bringing his hand up to his heart in a dramatic way.

"Drama Queen."

"Am not."

" Let's not get into a fight over this." Hermione cut into the argument before it could start.

"Ok now you and Tom go have fun and do something as it's your first day anniversary." Eada said causing many of the girls in the room to look sad or jealous.

"I'm more than up to that! Are you my angel?"

" Yes babe, let's go!"

Again all the girls that had heard that, looked either jealous and sad or vocaly upset.

Antonio smirked lazily and pressed his lips against Eada's, carried her out of the room bridal style and up to the astronomy tower where he proceeded to snog her thoroughly.

" Good change of subject. I didn't know they were dating."

" Yeah, they started today when they went to Hogsmeade. They will be happy with each other they fit together perfectly, you know?"

" They do but we fit together even better!" Antonio said snogging her again.

"You are so cheesy Antonio Black." Eada said a bit breathlessly. From the quite lengthy snog.

" I resent that remark!"

" But you are." They snogged again for what felt like nothing to them but was actually about 2 minutes.

" Fine, I admit it! Now, let's stop talking and start snogging.


	18. Chapter 18

A.N. R+R

" Tom, are you ok? I know that it must have hurt for her not to tell you about her boyfriend."

You are quite right! All I need is a lengthy snog from my angel of a girlfriend." Tom said cheekily.

" Well, then your girlfriend might just have to grant that wish. We wouldn't want an upset babe, would we?"

"Of course not! Now let's snog because those lips of yours are mine forever." He had started leaning toward her in the middle of the sentence and by the end had his slightly chapped lips pressed firmly but not too firmly on her soft plump lips. They both felt the same spark they had when they had their first kiss, causing them to both think that they would never get bored or tired of these kisses and snogging sessions. When they finally pulled away only from lack of oxygen in both of their lungs. With their foreheads pressed together, they started to sway a little and before the knew it they were both dancing with each other. When they stopped and pulled apart completely this time they realized that they were in an abandoned, empty classroom.

" Where exactly are we?" Hermione asked quite worried.

" Does it matter at the moment I get to spend a lot more time alone this way."

**Astronomy tower**

" Shouldn't we be getting back soon? It's almost dinner and if we are caught here by the caretaker we will definitely be toast."

" Yes, I guess." They walked and walked until they saw something move in an abandoned classroom so of course, they wanted to know was in there they peeked in the window and saw Hermione and Tom. So they opened the door to interrupt the rather disgusting scene of them making out.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K.

"Oh, hey guys how are you? I was just making out with my girlfriend. What were you doing?"

" Making out with each other."

" Want to go on a double date?"

" What's that 'Mione?"

" Where two couples go out together on the same date."

" Okay, let's try it!" Eada said jumping up and down in excitement.

" Why not?" Antonio answered pulling her down

" Are we still allowed to snog on a double date?" Tom said with no sign of embarrassment anywhere on his quite sharp features. They all ignored him.

"When is Antona free?"

"Antona?"

"Your ship name."

"4:00 tomorrow, The Three Broomsticks? How about Tomione?"

"Yep."

**At The Three Broomsticks**

"Hi guys!"

"Hi girls."

"Shall we sit down?" The boys ask.

"Duh, are we just gonna stand here all day?"

Both boys blushed "No?"

"I see a free table. One second, need to get something from my bag."

" What bag?"

" My beaded bag?" at the confused expressions on her friends faces she said, " You mean that you've never seen it?"

" Well, no."

" Oh, wait yeah, I forgot it's in my shoe from the battle." She pulls out her beaded bag. Bending over to get it.

"What is in it?"


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. R+R

" You'll see in a sec." She pulls out a huge book labelled " Double Dates And Your Mates" by Henna Potter and Rebecca Granger.

" You had that book when you were on the run?"

" Well yeah, I almost had every book just in case I needed it."

" Sounds like you 'Mione. Tom would do the same thing if he was in your predicament."

" What part of the run you were on, were you not prepared for what happened?"

" When the snatchers found us because Harry said Voldemort which was tabooed and we were sent to the Malfoy mansion and…"

" And what?" Tom says wrapping his arm around her waist.

" And… and I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange…"

" What did she do to you angel?" Tom said squeezing her waist closer to his.

" She used… used the cr...crucatious curse on me. Then she...she proceeded to carve 'Mudblood' into my arm with her silver dagger."

" Oh my, that must have been really horrible."

Tom holds her even tighter to him and kisses the top of her head.

" I will kill her for doing that to you."

" How will you do that? She is in the future."

" I still will! I will kill her parents so that her daughter isn't born!"

" First of all, do not kill people, please. Second, one of Bellatrix's sisters is very nice and has a wonderful daughter who has a little son. Who happens to be my best friend's godson."

" Fine, I will find a different way to punish her for what she did to you!"

" It's not necessary it has already happened."

" I really shouldn't have asked what part of the run you weren't prepared for." 'Tonio says with regret laced into his voice.

"Not a problem Mr. Black."

"I only ask one thing of you right now. Cut the formalities, just Antonio."

"I don't know if I could oblige to your wish because where's the fun in that?"

"Urg"

Everyone else laughed.

" Now, let's go to that table" Eada walked over to the table and sat down.

" Eada, I'll place the order for 4 butterbeers?" He asked.

"Nah, get me an oak matured mead."

"Me too."  
"Me three."

" I would actually prefer that instead of butterbeer. So 4 oak matured meads?"

" Yes, Mr. Black." Hermione teased.

Antonio did a fake scream.

"You're a drama queen love." Eada said with a sigh

" No, I'm not!" He said covering his hand over his heart in feigned hurt.

"Are too"

Antonio's eyes darkened as he saw Smith and his friends enter the bar. Eada sighed and took a sip of her mead and rubbed his muscular but lean arm. Antonio began purring lightly.

"Why is young purring?"

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a cute little get together?"

"You're just jealous that you don't have a girlfriend that would stick with you William." Eada spat her eyes taking an obsidian colour. So Smith and his friends left because everyone in the bar was staring at them.

"I'd like an answer to my question."

"Do you all promise to accept me as I am?"

"As long as you won't hurt my sister yes." Tom said

"He won't and he can't."

"I am a Veela."


	21. Chapter 21

"A Veela?"

"Yes a Veela."

"And I'm his mate."

"His mate."

"

"Yes a Veela."

"And I'm his mate."

"His mate? What do you mean?"

"A Veela is mated to one person for life and will do anything to make his mate happy."

"Wow! I didn't know that you knew about Veela's Hermione."

"So that brings us back to my question. Why was purring like a kitten?"

"Talk quietly, no one knows other than you three."

"Sorry."

"Well Antonio was purring because when I touch him his Veela gets happier and causes him to purr like Salazar. Can we not talk about this here?"

"Ok, but who is Salazar?"

"My cat, he is the cutest little thing. He has such soft black fur and emerald green eyes."

**Back At The Castle**

"Hey Eada can I meet your cat?"

"I wouldn't if I were you. That cat is a nuisance."

"No he isn't, I woke up this morning with him on my stomach clinging to me like a little baby."

"Awww."

"Now let's go to the RoR to talk about the current situation."

"You sound like a military general."

"I am a bit more elevated than that."

**In The RoR**

"So Eada what do you mean by a bit more elevated than a general?"

"Well I haven't shown you all of my powers."

"I thought you said no more secrets." Antonio said with a puppy dog face.

"There is always a loophole."  
"What loophole?"

"Women never reveal their secrets ."

"You know what, we all need nicknames."

"Yessss."

"Antonio you can be 'Tonio. I'll be Eada. Hermione you'll be 'Mione and Tom you'll just be Tom."

"Now back to your powers, what haven't you told us?"

"I can paint myself into other dimensions."

"I'm sorry did you say paint?"

"Yes I said paint."

"Can we go with you."

"Of course, where do you think I go when I tell you I am practicing my powers."

"Can we go now?"

"No, I need your measurements first."

"Why?"

"You'll see."


	22. Chapter 22

"Attention all students!" Headmaster Dippet shouted over the students chatter at breakfast the next day.

The students immediately hushed up

"This announcement is for the fifth years and up, the rest of you may leave."

All of the students in fourth year and below shuffled out of the room grumbling quietly.

"Students as you know Halloween is coming up and we shall be having a ball."

The great hall erupted into cheers.

"Silence! The theme of the ball is costumes and you may bring a date. Also all classes will be canceled on the day of the ball so that you can get ready and tomorrow you can all go shopping for your costumes."

**In The Slytherin Boys Dormitories**

"We should totally do couples costumes!"

"Yesss!"

"Which books or plays should we do them from?"

"Um… why don't you and Tom go as the Phantom of the Opera and Christine and we can go as Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala from Star Wars.

"Sounds fine." the boys said in unison.

"Well, I love it!" says Hermione.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day they decided to split up into pairs by gender.

"Gladrags?"

"Gladrags."

When Eada and Hermione got to Gladrags they were glad they were the first ones there. Hermione quickly found a beautiful off shoulder azure corset floor length ball gown with gold accents and gold ties (for the corset) that fit her perfectly and would go with the character. Soon after Eada found a perfect sleeveless baby blue flowing floor length gown with silver linen rope that criss-crossed over the shoulders and a plunging neckline that wasn't too deep that hugged her body with a white lace rose design along the sides.

**With The Boys**

"Let's go to the Hogsmeade branch Twilfit and Tatting's"

"Why not?"

At the store Antonio found a chocolate brown tunic shirt with a flap syte leather neckline, a pair of tighter bunchy brown trousers, black combat boots and a 2 pouch chocolate brown utility belt. Tom found a black victorian style suit with the appropriate white dress shirt.

Both of the pairs met up at Alana's Accessories. Eada found a silver necklace, a metallic dangly crown thing and a pair of white heels. Hermione found an everlasting almost black rose with hints of red and a pair of black heels. Tom found the perfect white half mask and gloves. Antonio found pair of black leather gloves but was missing a lightsaber.

"Eada I don't have a lightsaber."

"Don't worry I will get you one."

The day of the ball rolled around quickly. The teachers had told them at breakfast yesterday that they wouldn't be using the great hall but instead the ballroom.

**In The RoR**

Hermione and Eada arrived in the RoR it was set up as a beauty parlor.

"Hermione have a seat I will do you first."

"And then I shall do you."

"No, I don't want you to do an ounce of work, this is going to be an important day for you."

"It is?"

"Let's get started."

Eada helped Hermione into her dress and had her put on her shoes. Then she had Hermione sit down in a chair in front of the mirror and then covered it.

"Why are you covering the mirror?"

"Because I don't want you to see what you look like until I am done."

"Ok."

Eada started on her hair first she murmured a colour changing charm then mumbled a series of charms to transform Hermione's hair then she started on the makeup.

When she took the cover off the mirror Hermione couldn't even recognize herself. She now had chocolate brown eyes, dark brown straight hair with a half up braid bun and dark makeup. Eada added the rose behind her left ear and said

"Perfect now the concealment charm."

"Concealment charm?"

"So that the boys can't see what you look like until the ball."

Then Eada went to the stall and put on her dress and heels. Then she came out and began to transform her face and hair. First she turned her skin tan turned hair a hazelnut colour and curly like Bellatrix Lestrange's then mumbled the spell to get her hair into a half up crown twist braid. Then the jewellery, Eada fastened the silver necklace and slid on the emerald ring and put on the dangly crown thing. Then the concealment charm and just in time as well because 30 seconds later the boys knocked on the door.

"Hi boys" Eada and Hermione said in unison

"I'll be needing your wands."

The boys handed over their wands without question as they knew what Eada could be like.

"You girls don't have your costumes on. What's going on?"

"Concealment charms. Duh. why else do you think I took your wands?"

"Ah"

"Now will you two kindly step into those stalls and put on your costumes."

Antonio and Tom put on their costumes and came out looking a bit funny.

"We don't fit the parts at all, especially me." said Antonio

"Are you a wizard or what?"

"Right ."

"Sit down you idiots."

And so Eada got started on Tom and changed his hair to an obsidian colour. Then she did Antonio. First she made his hair longer and turned it dirty blonde. Then turned his eyes chocolate brown. Finally with a flash of light turned his skin tan.

"Wow. Is that actually me?"

"Yes it is you drama queen. Now you two go, we'll meet you there."


	24. Chapter 24

The ballroom was absolutely beautiful but Antonio and Tom could think of two far more beautiful things. Their girlfriends.

Back in the RoR

Eada had just finished taking the concealment charms off of Hermione and herself. The two of them paraded through the school and down the steps of the ballroom causing all of the people in the room to collectively gasp at their beauty.

"Hello darling." Antonio said to Eada as Tom said

"Good evening angel." To Hermione.

" Good evening to you as well Tom. Let's dance now shall we?"

Tom nodded eagerly and grabbed Hermione's waist pushing them very close together. But, not close enough for both Tom and Hermione. Hermione pulled them both even closer but still couldn't get close enough even though they literally had their whole bodies squished together.

"Oi you two give each other a tich of space will you." Said Antonio

"They're in loooove darling."

"True."

"Oh and I got you a 't turn it on." Eada said attaching a lightsaber to his belt. They danced all night long and when they finally went to bed they were so exhausted that they fell asleep on the floor of the RoR.

"Morning darling." Antonio said idly kissing down her neck.

Antonio apparently didn't feel the stiffness you get when you sleep on the floor all night, or he just didn't care and looked Eada in the eyes for a second before he went back to kissing down her neck when he got to the bottom of the neckline to her dress ( which happened to be quite low on her chest ).

Eada squirmed a little being ticklish and all, when Antonio kissed the spot in between her breasts. But he didn't stop him 'till he found the zipper of her elegant dress and started to unzip it.

" Sweetheart, we can do that later when we're not on the floor where Tom and Hermione can see us."

" Mmm, fine. Come on," Antonio said getting up and pulling her up with him.

" Where?"

" To my dormitory. Where else?" He smirked and tried to lead her out of the room of requirement.

" 'Tonio, I need to write a note for Hermione and Tom so they don't come looking for us when they wake up."

" Why?" he moaned

" ' Cause, unless you want them interrupting us, then we need to reassure them in a note that we're fine and went to have breakfast and that they don't have to come looking for us when they wake up and don't find us here with them."

" Okay but quick I need you!" Antonio whined

" Okay, calm down Black I'll be done in a moment."

The second the quill left her hand Antonio grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the room of requirement. They made their way to Antonio's dorm room snogging like their lives depended on it. Eada had her legs wrapped around his waist as they came through the door and went to Antonio's bed. He plopped her on the bed and closed the curtains with a spell from his wand.

" Don't forget to put a silencing spell up." Eada reminded him just before he did so.

He focused back on Eada sprawled on his bed and came down to her neck with his lips and started kissing her neck again.

They had a lovely morning together in bed. Showing a whole new level of love to each other.


End file.
